Question: Factor the following expression: $37a^2 +111a$.
Explanation: The greatest common factor of $37a^2$ and $111a$ is $37a$. We factor $37a$ out of both terms to get\begin{align*}
37a^2 + 111a &= 37a \cdot a+ 37a \cdot 3\\
&=\boxed{37a(a+3)}
\end{align*}